The Best Laid Plans
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Penelope is dating someone... and it throws Derek for a loop. As usual, I don't own a thing. M/G, with extended chapters for Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_AN: This is a short (eight chapters, I think- that's uber short for me!) little thing that popped up awhile ago in my story-producing brain. I am going to let you decide, M or T, with this story. Remember: appearances can be deceiving! Enjoy!_

It took twelve minutes and forty-five seconds to completely change a life. Derek was certain of that now, more than he'd ever been certain of anything before. It was amazing how quickly it happened, how he figured out exactly what he wanted in the space of a breath, and that he was going to lose it in just as short notice.

It started off a day like every other. Derek was teasing, flirting with Penelope in her office. He was sitting on the edge of her desk, smiling with the gorgeous redhead and laughing at one of her jokes. He looked around her lair, and suddenly noticed the picture she had of herself and Lynch was missing. He found himself staring at the empty spot, feeling a little perplexed.

"We broke up about a week ago."

He glanced over at her, eyebrows raised. That was a relatively big surprise. Penelope had been dating stupid Lynch for over two years. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Keeping it to myself for awhile." She shrugged, crinkling her nose. "Just didn't want to talk about it."

Derek immediately started to stiffen and frown. He wondered why she didn't tell him. The only reason he could think of would be to protect Lynch from a beating. He'd always said he'd kick the crap out of Lynch if he hurt her. "He didn't do anything terrible, did he?"

"Relax, my chocolate bodyguard," she said, giggling, knowing exactly where his mind went. "He always did things ridiculously, but nothing to cause this. It was my decision to end it."

"Well, it's about time, momma," he said, grinning. He felt that completely in his heart. Penelope was a thousand times too good for Lynch; he told her that often.

"Thanks." She glanced up at the clock on the wall, and looked at him regretfully. "Oh, Derek. You need to go. It's almost time to go home, and I have to get out of here on time, so I better get back to work." She turned to start typing again.

Derek watched her for a moment, watched her tapping away at her keyboard, her bejeweled fingers moving quickly and efficiently. He really didn't want to leave. The best times were always when he was with Penelope. A lot of feelings stirred up in him, as they always did when he was looking at her.

Truth be known, he cared about Penelope more than any other person in the BAU, probably more than any other person in the world. He truly loved her. She was his best friend, his confidant, and his partner in crime. She was the Bonnie to his Clyde, the ying to his yang. Just never quite the Juliet to his Romeo. He was very attracted to her, but never really acted on it because of her relationship with Lynch and their friendship status.

Not that he didn't flirt like mad with her and hope that she'd come his way eventually. He didn't want to rock the boat. Their friendship mattered a lot to him, and she seemed pretty damn happy with Lynch. He wouldn't have been a very good friend if he caused the breakup of a happy relationship. Besides, he didn't know how she really felt. It was a cowardly way to think, but with her... things were too important.

Add to that the fact he'd been down that road a bunch of times in their relationship, before Lynch even, where he thought he'd go for it, and he'd failed miserably each time.

However, now that she was single, he started rethinking that yet again. He was damned lonely; he wanted her and only her. He'd been single for a very, very long time now. He needed to get a move on, one way or the other. With that in mind, he asked her a question, "So, what would you think if we started going out? Just for fun, see what happens?"

He cringed. It was a roundabout, chicken shit way to proceed, but he couldn't do it any other way.

"A date?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows, teasing as usual. "Oh, we'd have fun on a date, _mon cher_, as hot as we are for each other."

A shiver of awareness ran through him inwardly. "Oh, hell, yes-"

"But it's a moot point," she interrupted. "You're going out with Crystal Langley, so there's no reason to speculate."

Derek paused for just a second. Crystal was a fun girl to date, but that was it. She was twenty-seven years old, an agent in counter terrorism, very smart, very pretty, but not anything he'd be serious about. Really, they were just friends. He'd drop her in a heartbeat for a chance with P. He was about to tell her that, when she continued.

"Anyway, I have a date, too." She shrugged. "So, really, it doesn't matter on that behalf, either."

"A date?" he asked, his brow knitting. _A date?_ He was somewhat pissed now. She just got around to telling him about leaving Lynch, and she already had _a date_?

She nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"Who?"

"Well," she said, blushing prettily and making Derek even more irritated. "You know-"

"Ah, Garcia, got a minute?" Reid questioned, popping his head in the doorway. "Are you- Oh, hi, Morgan."

"Hey, kid," Derek said, leaning back and grinning at the young genius. "Whatever you have to say, you better make it snappy. Miss Thing here has a _date_."

"I know," Reid said, smiling back.

Derek's smile left his face and he looked back at Penelope. "What the hell? Why am I the last person to know about your life suddenly?"

"Actually, you're the first," Reid said, amusement entering his eyes. Penelope echoed the look.

At this point, Derek was so confused, he wanted to throttle both of them. Then it hit him and his gut hit the floor. His voice actually croaked, and he swallowed the bitterness in his throat. "You two? Going out? Together?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Trust me, it all works out. I promise..._

"Yes," Penelope said, looking innocently at Derek, "we're going out."

"This is some kind of fucking joke, isn't it?"

She glared at him and spat, "Watch your language, Morgan."

He ignored that and continued to glare at her. "Since when have you been attracted to Reid?" He snorted. "Of all people! Fucking long haired, skinny ass-"

"Hey!" Reid interrupted, sounding both amused and offended at the same time. "I'm in the room, here!"

Derek whipped his head in Reid's direction and snapped, "Shut up, Reid. This doesn't concern you."

Reid's eyes opened very wide. "Ah, actually…"

Penelope put her hands on Reid's, squeezing gently. "Spencer, honey, he didn't mean that."

Derek thought he was going to gag. His head was positively spinning to match his gut. This couldn't be happening.

"When, P?" Derek questioned, looking over at her, completely ignoring Reid. He pulled a chair closer, so close his legs touched hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice was gruff, but somewhat gentle, and his eyes were narrowed, but glittering, soft. Somewhere in all the machismo, the male anger that was Derek Morgan, he was hurt. Very hurt by the look on his face.

She sighed. She didn't want to hurt him. He was her best friend, he didn't deserve to be hurt. His reaction didn't make sense to her. She didn't really know what the problem was; he never reacted like this when she was dating Kevin.

She attempted to soothe Derek by reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Looking at Reid, she said, "Spencer, love bug, can you give us a minute?"

Reid looked wary and skeptical. "I don't know..."

"Get out before I remove you." From the look on Derek's face, narrowed eyes, tight mouth, and a twitch in his cheek he obviously couldn't control, she didn't doubt he meant it.

"Settle down, Morgan; geez!" Reid said, cringing.

Morgan's response was a glare and a growl. "Get. Out."

"Seeing the mood that you are currently bestowing upon us, I will leave. But only if P states it's okay," Reid pontificated, glancing over at Penelope. He even put his hands on Penelope's shoulders, in a protective gesture.

Penelope nearly died. Bless Reid for being so sweet, but he was going to get his ass kicked...

Derek rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Reid. I'm not going to hurt her; I need to _talk_ to her."

Pen nodded, smiling, but only slightly.

"Okay." Reid gave Garcia a warning look. "Penelope, please remember..."

"I know, sweetie," she said, beaming brilliantly now over at Reid. "Don't worry."

"I'm not going to steal her from you, if that's what you're worried about, you little phisher," Derek growled, glaring at Reid again, the hostility back in less than a heartbeat. "And she's _my_ best friend; she can talk to me all she wants."

"No, I didn't ascertain you _would_ steal her," Reid said, smiling at him like he always did. It made Derek feel somewhat guilty for feeling such hatred for him right now. "Besides, you have a perfectly fine girlfriend; why would you want mine?"

_Because she's mine, damn you!_ Derek thought, the great desire to throttle Reid coming back full force. It was a horrible feeling. Reid had always been like his little brother, always looking up to him, asking his help and advice.

Then again, he always thought Penelope thought of Reid as a brother, too. It was like the world tilted upside down. What the hell happened?

Reid left, not waiting for an answer. It was just as well; Derek could concentrate on Penelope. He needed to concentrate on her.

"Derek," she began, a half-grin on her face. "Sometime last week, Reid asked me to go out. He was nearby when I broke up with Kevin. It was really odd; we were at the same restaurant. Reid said he goes to that place a lot."

"Good for Reid."

Penelope sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "He was the only one who saw and heard when Kevin argued with me. He saw my feelings were hurt, so he came over and sat with me. We talked for hours that night. We've always had a lot in common,and we had a lot of fun together."

Derek snorted yet again.

"He's great," she reiterated. "We're just going out, just having fun."

Derek couldn't listen. He tried, but somewhere the thought of Penelope in Reid's embrace, Penelope with Reid touching her, Penelope with Reid _kissing_ her overwhelmed everything else. It struck the most raw nerve he had; he just couldn't see her with Reid. Something inside him would die if he had to see her with Reid. He needed to stop this.

Now.

"Baby, you don't want him. You can't want him." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, his dark eyes calling to her, almost pleading. His face was suffused with passion, raw and needy.

She almost gave in. Almost ran into his arms. Then she thought about what was really happening and gave up.

"I _like_ him, Derek. He's sweet. It isn't your concern, anyway." She stiffened and pulled away. "You have Crystal."

Derek frowned more, thinking again. He was doing too much thinking, it was making him sick. He couldn't say a damn thing against what she said. It was all true. If he had to describe Reid, he'd use the same things, the exact same words. He liked Reid, too, and even thought he was a...a… he fought retching... a _sweet kid_.

God, that sucked. Reid was a damn good kid, a nice kid, and a very smart kid. He couldn't profile Reid like he did every other boyfriend of Penelope's and find something wrong. That was part of the problem. There wasn't anything wrong to find with Reid, and it irritated the crap out of him.

He needed to calm down. There was nothing wrong with Reid or Penelope; there would be nothing wrong with them together. He just needed to toss away the thinking that Penelope was his; she obviously wasn't. Otherwise, he would lose them both, with good reason.

"Yeah, he's a nice kid," Derek said, shrugging. "I'm just really, really shocked. You could've knocked me over with a feather. I thought you thought of him as a brother."

"Well, there was that thinking, but it passed."

"It's damned unnatural," he said, scowling at her again. "That's what it is."

"Nonsense. After all," she tried to look rather nonchalant at that, "people think of us as brother and sister, too, Derek."

He gave her the hottest look he'd ever given her, heat flaring in his eyes, an absolute challenge to what she just said. "Oh, hell, no, Baby Girl. No one in their right mind would _ever_ think we were siblings."

She blushed, knowing she bald faced lied to him. There always was a ton of chemistry between herself and Morgan. She turned quickly to start typing again. "Oh, come on. We're buddies, everyone knows that."

Derek let out a short bark of laughter. "Ask Reid, your lover boy. Even his naive ass knows better than that."

With that challenge, he turned and left.

Penelope was holding her breath. She blew all the air out of her lungs when he slammed the door shut. Her hands were shaking. Penelope was glad he couldn't see what she was typing. It was all gibberish, like how she felt inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. A lot of you are close in what you think is going on. Just remember: I truly believe there is only one person for Garcia, and if you have read any of my stories in the past...you know who that is! Still, it is so fun to play with all the wonderful characters at the BAU in Quantico!_

Derek knew that if he didn't leave the BAU in a heartbeat, he was going to explode. The whole Reid/Penelope thing was still wracking his brain. He couldn't believe it. His heart, what was left of it, was telling him there was no way in hell his Baby Girl was interested in Reid. He didn't know what was going on, but he just didn't think it was that.

Grabbing his bag, he left the bullpen and the main floor as quickly as he could. Making it to the gym, Derek quickly stripped down and put on shorts and a tank top before he made his way to the boxing ring. He signed up to spar with someone, anyone. He hoped it was some big dude who wouldn't mind extra aggression. While he waited, he went over to the standing bag and began to punch the crap out of that.

"Easy, there," Prentiss said, standing behind him and laughing. "Trying to kill a leather sack?"

"Just...getting...out... aggression," he muttered, still socking the bag.

She watched as he pummeled the bag for a long time, before finally sighing and commenting.

"Ah," she murmured, "you heard about PG and Reid."

He stopped immediately, "How'd-?"

Prentiss simply raised an eyebrow at him. She was always very intuitive.

He growled, then wiped the back of his sweaty forehead with his equally sweaty forearm. A few droplets ran into his eyes anyway, causing his eyes to sting. "Yeah. Can you believe it? Is that not the biggest fucking joke you have ever heard?"

Prentiss took a drink of water from her bottle, then shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

"Penelope, the sexiest tech to ever grace the FBI, and _Reid_?" His eyes narrowed. "Come on, Prentiss. You know that ain't a match made in heaven!"

"Penelope can choose whomever she likes." She thought for a second more, then she scowled at him. "And what's wrong with Reid? He's sweet. Charming. Quite handsome. Don't snort at me, Morgan. You've even called him _pretty boy_."

"Boy." He snorted again. "That's the optimal word. He's what? Twenty-one?" He sneered before socking the bag again.

"Reid is twenty-seven, Mr. _Dates Girls Who Are Barely Legal_."

That stopped him. He looked absolutely indignant. "I do not. Hell, I haven't even dated an intern in years."

"That's besides the point, anyway. We're getting off subject. Age shouldn't be a factor for her choosing Reid. All sorts of relationships work with different age ranges," Prentiss explained. "He's nice. They get along well, and they have a lot of fun. She's closest to Reid after you and JJ. And she likes the brainy type, I think."

"What?"

"Well, she went for Lynch, didn't she?" Prentiss shrugged again. "He seemed smart."

"Lynch was a fucking idiot!"

Emily put her hands on her hips. "If you are going to yell at me, I am going away."

"I didn't ask you to come over!" he snapped. The moment she turned, he regretted saying it. "Emily. I'm sorry."

"Derek, what is wrong? You weren't like this when she was dating Lynch; why now?" Emily could tell her friend was hurting, but she couldn't help him unless he talked. She knew there was a slim chance that he'd talk to her. He was so hostile and angry right now; it was going to be harder than hell to reach him.

Derek's mouth flattened into a thin line, and she saw the wall come up slowly, the defensive one he brought up for everyone but PG.

She shook her head sadly. "Fine," she answered, turning again.

"There is nothing wrong with him. That's the problem." Derek sat on the weight bench nearby and ran a hand over his face, then he exhaled heavily.

"You've always hated everyone Penelope dated."

Derek rolled his eyes at her in exasperation. "Could that be because she's dated a lot of idiots?"

"No," Emily replied, giving him a confused look. "Some of them were really nice, Morgan. If you'd gotten to know them, you would have liked them."

"Yeah, right."

"Colin Nelson was nice. Really nice. A soccer player with abs of steel who knew martial arts. He was funny; all of us liked him. Except you," she said flatly. She gave him a questioning look. "Any one of them would've been fine, you could've been friends with them, but you choose to hate them, instead. Why?"

Derek didn't like where this was going. Deep in his heart, he knew exactly why he didn't like them, didn't want to like them. They were all very wrong for Penelope.

Truth be told, there was only one man good enough for Penelope. He always thought someday she'd see that, too. He was never afraid that she'd settle for a Lynch, or a Peterberger (The buck toothed wonder she dated before Lynch), or a Nelson (The lisping moron before Peterberger). He wouldn't let her.

But Reid...

Sonofabitch. He felt absolutely deflated, like someone stuck a pin in him and all his bluster wheezed out with his aggression.

"Morgan!" the ring leader called. "You're up!"

Derek turned to see a massive man in the ring with a hungry look on his face. He was obviously pumped up and ready to rumble.

Sighing, he hung his head. All the piss and vinegar was out of him now; he didn't stand a snowball's chance of beating that guy.

"I gotta go," he muttered to Prentiss, and headed to the ring to get his ass kicked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Since the first chapter today was so short... here comes update number two! I really love these two characters, and Morgan, too, you know! Now we see what's really happening..._

Spencer Reid was known for being a magician. He did all sorts of neat little tricks, like making rockets out of film canisters. He considered himself quite talented when it came to magic, but he'd never undertaken anything like this before. He was about to perform the biggest magic trick he'd ever done in his life.

He was going to get his two best friends together.

Reid had no doubt Morgan and Garcia _belonged_ with each other. However, for some reason, the two of them just refused to confess their feelings and make a move. There was chemistry between the two of them, so strong bystanders such as himself could feel it crackling.

After Alaska, it got much worse. Every meeting, they'd shoot each other lovestruck looks when they thought the other one wasn't looking. It was so bad, the entire team was getting fed up. Rossi and Prentiss barely hid their eye rolling, JJ felt sorry for them, and Hotch simply walked away, shaking his head.

Reid seriously considered putting them together a public service; it was annoying to see two smart, reasonable people be so unreasonable about such a basic thing.

The whole undertaking happened by chance. He was at his favorite restaurant, having dinner with a good book, when suddenly he heard the prattling of Kevin Lynch. He couldn't mistake the nasal tone of Garcia's rather unworthy boyfriend. He _really_ disliked Kevin, mostly because of what Morgan told him.

Lynch was arguing aggressively with Garcia. He finally stood, with a pout on his face, and stomped out the door. Reid called for his check, then went to sit with Garcia, who looked somewhat embarrassed and grateful at the same time.

As he found out _stinking Lynch _(As Morgan called him) was history, he immediately went into action. However, he hit a road block. Morgan was dating a very pretty, very sweet, very wonderful, very terrific-

Reid sighed, thinking. Crystal was very _everything_.

Reid was good friends with the beautiful brunette in counter terrorism. He would email her daily, chat with her, meet her in the hall. She was friendly, and spoke a lot with him about weaponry, statistics, all sorts of things he never would've thought she was interested in.

Unfortunately, she seemed to see him as a buddy. This didn't surprise him. If she was interested in Morgan, she _probably_ wasn't interested in him.

He was no competition for Morgan.

It hit him, then. He was not going to be one hundred percent altruistic in _Project Lovebirds_. He would get his friends together, and then find a way to get Ms. Langley's attention, too.

It was tricky. He knew if he asked Garcia to just fess up to Morgan exactly how she felt, she'd deny it. She did in the past.

He knew if he asked Morgan to just sweep Garcia off her feet, he'd refuse. He did in the past.

BUT if he made Garcia _think_ she was helping him (And, really, she was.) and if Morgan became a little jealous as a by-product….

Reid smiled, and got ready for phase two of his plan.

* * *

It was shortly after five PM , and Reid was waiting promptly for her at the doorway to the BAU. Kevin was never on time. He would get so wrapped up in whatever computer program he was doing, he couldn't be bothered with being on time for his live girlfriend. Seeing Reid standing there, very eager and excited looking... well, it was nice.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Lead the way," she said, smiling as he took her arm.

They started out their date like they would if they were going out with the team. They went to Angelo's, the favorite pizza parlor nearby FBI headquarters. They'd eaten there a thousand times before and knew exactly what to get. They discussed work things, the weather, all the things they felt the most comfortable with.

Then they got down to business. Reid started it.

"Well," Reid said, taking a big bite of the pepperoni and mushroom pizza he was sharing with Penelope. "I'm a little concerned, Garcia. Morgan looked like he wanted to disembowel me!"

"You, my sweet heap of gray matter, are being over dramatic," she replied with a snicker. "Ignore Derek. He's just being an idiot, Reid. He loves you."

"I know he does," Reid stated with certainty, laughing a little himself. "No where near as much as he loves you, but still..."

She harrumphed on that one. "Reid, I'm just his friend, too."

He raised both eyebrows and widened his eyes. "He didn't want to disembowel you because you're dating me." He took another bite of the pizza and answered with his mouth full, "Morgan is in love with you."

She choked on the bite of pizza, and took a sip of water to clear her throat, all the while giving him a disbelieving glare.

"Well, it's true."

"Please," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If he loved me, he could've made a move to get me over the past six years."

Reid lowered his brows with thinking. "He's never asked you out? I seem to recall that he had in the past."

"Once," she said, thinking disappointingly about the time after she argued with him three years ago. "Because he hurt my feelings and wanted to make me feel better."

"I hear him all the time. He hits on you constantly; you're his Baby Girl, his Goddess, his Sugar." Reid was still frowning in concentration.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "_Hey, Baby, if you want my hands on you, I'll show you what a chocolate God can do_."

Her imitation of Morgan was spot on. Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"You know," he said, trying to make her think. "That is a pick up line of sorts, Garcia. He may not be saying, _Will you go out with me?_, but it is a proposition."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "That's a tease. He teases; that's all he ever does."

"He doesn't do that with Prentiss," Reid commented, noticing by the look on her face he was scoring a point.

"They work too closely together," she grumbled.

Reid burst out laughing. "I don't think that's the problem!"

"He doesn't want me, Reid," she said flatly; meanwhile, her heart was beating double time.

"I disagree wholeheartedly." Reid was in scientist mode; the way he shifted in his seat, the way he laid the pizza down to fully concentrate on talking; the gears were moving in his magnificent brain. "Sociologically speaking, what he is doing... that is a male way of finding out if a female is interested in the plan for mating. All creatures do something similar. For instance, Great Blue Herons-"

"Eat," she interrupted, picking up his pizza and bringing it to his mouth.

He took a big bite. "I'm just saying!"

She sighed. She knew Morgan was sending out feelers for years, and she sent the feelers back, saying _Take me, damn you!_

After six years, he never did, she gave up hope, started dating Kevin, and moved on with her life. Never completely moving on, but trying her damnedest.

It was hard to move on when the one person she was closest to was the one person she wanted and couldn't have.

That was a depressing thought. She turned her attention back to Reid. She thought about what he'd just said and snickered. "Did you just say _mating_? Reid, you devil, you. Finding some way to bring up sex."

He blushed vividly. "I was only explaining."

"Anyway, what's the next step?" She was curious.

Bemoaning his fate as the ever steady friend, not boyfriend, and his own social awkwardness, she and Reid came up with a rather brilliant plan to make him appear more date-able to other girls. Penelope knew those other girls included Crystal Langley. He didn't say straight out that he liked the girl, but she knew he did. She hoped Reid succeeded.

It wasn't that she wanted to hurt Derek's feelings, or make him lose his girlfriend. It was just that Crystal was all wrong for Derek. Morgan needed someone more… mature. Someone who made him laugh on his level, and understood his job and his past. Someone…

Penelope flushed and looked down, knowing exactly where her thoughts were going, and feeling ashamed for them. She was glad when Reid started talking again.

"I don't know." Reid sighed. He was now regretting his plan a bit after Morgan's outburst this afternoon. "I'm not sure I want to continue this charade if we are going to be hurting people. Morgan looked really upset."

"Hey, Boy Wonder. We can't tell Morgan we aren't really a couple," she replied seriously. "We need everyone to think it's real if we are going to get you a date."

Reid still looked skeptical.

She shook her head and went in for the kill. "Besides, I am enjoying my dates with you."

"Really?" he asked, smiling. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really having a lot of fun with you, too, Garcia."

His eyes were warm, a soft shade of brown. Not as dark as Derek's melted chocolate, but still very nice eyes. His hand squeezing hers felt gentle, too. Comfortable.

She smiled back at him. "Ready to go?"

"Garcia, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, hon."

"How do you really feel about Morgan?" He was looking at her so earnestly; it was hard to say what she was going to say next.

"We're best friends," she said uncomfortably, thinking of Derek's last comment to her. She decided to add it. "Like brother and sister."

Reid burst out laughing. "Alright. However, that would be the most bizarre family dynamic anyone ever saw."

Color flooded her cheeks, she could feel herself blushing. _Freaking Derek; always right_.

"That's all it is." She tried to sound adamant, but she even doubted herself.

"Alright," he said softly.

Penelope decided she needed to change the subject. She grinned. "To move this along, I think we need to go dancing as a group. Show off how studly you can be."

"Oh, no. Not a bar scene," Reid groaned, cringing. "That is the most awkward situation I can ever be in."

She grinned. "Not with me. We'll plan for a few days. I'm gonna _dress you up in my love_." She sang the song with a silly grin.

"Ah. Madonna. 1987." He gave her the biggest grin. "I was two."

She glowered over at Reid. "Way to make me feel old, Reid."

He laughed and looked sheepish. "Sorry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! The site is kind of crazy yesterday and today- things keep disappearing on me. (Should I call in the BAU? tee hee)... As for the story... There is a question that lurks after all this started... I figured I had to put it out there...Here's my answer to it...and for those who don't know text-speak- a "3" denotes a heart. _

Penelope continued to go on little dates with Reid for the next two weeks, most of the time planning and learning more about each other. She was having a blast, and Reid seemed really happy, too. They did all sorts of fun things together. They went to the zoo, they took these long drives just yapping in the car, they bowled, they played PS3.

As they sat in Reid's living room on the couch, watching _Star Wars: Episode One_ side by side, Penelope realized she could really date Reid. She let the shock roll over her. He would be a very fun boyfriend.

"I hate Jar Jar Binks," Reid mused, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Why Lucas chose that accent for that character, I have no idea."

Penelope let the shock continue to roll over her. She was still overwhelmed at what she just thought. This was _Reid_, for Pete's sake. She glanced at him, at his handsome profile while he watched the movie. He was obviously studying the movie like a film student would. His brows were knit in concentration and his full lips were slightly pursed.

"Reid," she began, bringing up the essential reason for her being there again. "We need to move the plan forward."

He looked at her questioningly. "Plan?"

She gave him a half smile, and watched as he began to blush.

"Oh! The plan!" He looked sheepishly at her. "God, Garcia, I forget completely about it!"

She did, too. They never mentioned the plan, never did anything but have fun. She looked over at him, at the warm smile he had on his face, and her heart started to pound. "Reid, I'm sorry. I should've reminded you."

"Hey," he said, shrugging. "Same thing with me. I'm having too much fun with you to worry about it. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She looked up at him, at his sweet, kind, apologetic face and felt the love she had for him wash over her.

"It's easy to get swept up with someone as sweet as you are." She smiled and held his hand. "You're a good time, Spencer Reid."

"Thanks," he murmured. "So are you."

For a moment, they looked at each other, each questioning what life was throwing their way. For that second in time, there seemed to be a connection between Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid, one that said, _What if?_

Propelled by those thoughts, he leaned over, she closed her eyes, and he gave her the softest of kisses.

It was pleasant, and sweet... and it had _absolutely_ no chemistry behind it at all.

Penelope nearly cringed. It was like kissing her brother. _Exactly_ like kissing her brother.

She highly doubted kissing Morgan would feel like that.

He looked at her, she looked at him, and they both laughed. It was obvious Reid thought the same thing, too, but he wasn't going to say anything about it, either. However, they were so comfortable with each other; it wasn't an awkward situation, when it really could have been.

"So," she said, beaming at him, changing the subject back to where it should have always been. "About the plan..."

* * *

As nicely as things were going with Reid, things with Derek were miserable. There was no doubt D was mad at her. He didn't do the call ins from the field, he growled an awful lot, and he didn't stop by her office.

After he didn't call her for three nights straight, and he always called her at night, she decided to talk to him about it. He really didn't have a reason to be mad at her; she was quite miffed with him. However, because she told a half truth to him (She _was_ dating Reid; however, only platonically), she felt the need to reach out to him.

He didn't answer her calls, so she sent him a text later that evening.

_HS, what is wrong with u?_

_Nothing a good fuck won't fix_, he sent back in a heartbeat.

That made her blink. _OK_

About five minutes later, she got a new message. _Sorry BG. In a mood. I 3 u_.

Her heart panged at what he replied, but she dismissed that feeling and sent a text back. _3 u 2. Feel better. C u 2morrow. _

That little text conversation changed everything. At work, he was the same flirty, wonderful person he always was the next day. Over his lunch break, he called her like he usually did.

Things were going really well, when the tide shifted, and hell started breaking loose. About ten minutes in to the conversation, he started asking about Reid. "Tell me the truth, Baby Girl. You really like that kid?"

"Kid! He's only six years younger," she said, rather defensively. Reid was twenty-seven last month, and pretty soon, she'd be thirty-three. Reid teased that she was a "cougar."

She didn't feel like one.

"Momma likes her baby, huh?" he teased, like she was dating an infant.

"Okay, big shot. How old is Crystal ?"

"Same age as Reid," he said, laughing.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," she said, rolling her eyes. He couldn't see her, but she still did it. "You should talk, cradle robber!"

"It's not the same at all. Men mature a lot slower than women do."

"Oh, please. What's the diff?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Baby girl," he said with a low rumble over the phone. " Are you telling me you can't tell the difference between a thirty-something _man_ and a twenty-something _boy_? There's miles of experience missing between the two of us. I know what I am saying, sweetheart; I've been both."

She flushed. He had a point; there were things she could talk to Derek about forever that Reid wouldn't be able to understand, even with his intelligence. She tried not to sound sulky. "He's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure he is," he said condescendingly. She could hear the snicker behind the words.

She was starting to get really, really angry. She wanted to shut him up. He didn't have the right to say anything about her relationships if he wasn't going to do anything about them. Then it hit her, a rather nasty thought, but she said it anyway.

"Ah, but Derek? He's closer to his sexual peak. A lot more energy, boundless, wonderful sexual energy. Tons," she purred.

It was a bald faced lie. She never slept with Reid, nor was she going to. She shuddered... hell, no.

"He's that good, huh?"

She couldn't tell what he meant by that. It was a flat statement, one that needed clarification. Sometimes, communication over the phone sucked. Still, she answered, not giving an inch to him. "Oh, yes."

"Well, I'm glad for you, then," he said softly. "You never seemed really happy with Lynch."

"Thank you," she said. For some reason, winning that conversation didn't feel like winning. She realized then she was hoping for jealousy from him, and she didn't get it. What she got instead was exactly what he'd always given to her.

Sincere friendship.

She was fighting back tears when she talked to him again about the case. "Okay, Morgan, enough of that. What did you need…?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, folks. I have been trying to answer, but the site has been wacky, still. .. As for the story...Now we are starting to cook..._

It was Friday, Penelope and Reid decided to put the plan into further motion. Everyone was meeting at the bar, where they'd dance, drink, have some fun. A lot of the women and men from the FBI headed to that hangout after work. The whole team was going to go, too: JJ and Will, Hotch, Rossi and his _date du jour_, Emily, and of course, Reid and herself.

Everyone, that is, but Derek. Everyone was pressing him to go, but he didn't feel like it. He knew he was being an ass, but he didn't want to watch Penelope with Reid. He thought he could, he really thought he could put it all aside and be happy for them. The last few days, especially after talking to Penelope, he realized that he couldn't.

"Not tonight," he said, shrugging. He knew he looked depressed the last few days, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to pretend he was happy when he wasn't. "I'm going out with Crystal ."

"Bring her with," Emily said, tugging on Derek's arm. "It'll be fun."

"Afraid we'll embarrass you?" Rossi asked, arching a brow. "What if we promise to be good?"

Derek snickered at that, still shaking his head. "Sorry. We're going to see a movie; Crystal really wanted to see it."

"It'll be out next weekend," JJ replied. "Come on."

Derek shook his head. "Not this time."

Penelope knew Reid needed this. He needed to be seen, by Crystal in particular. She pulled out the big guns, knowing Morgan couldn't resist. "Please, Hot Stuff? It'll be nice to hang with you. Like old times."

After she said it, she realized she meant it. More than anything, she missed Derek's hugs, Derek's laugh, Derek's smiles. She missed Derek, period, so very much.

She saw him melt after she said it. Without really thinking, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. They held each other for a moment, Derek's cheek against the top of her head, her arms around his lean waist, just basking in the warmth they felt.

"Alright, Baby Girl," he murmured softly. "I'll go."

For that moment in time, Derek felt like everything was alright again. He was home; that was always how he felt when he held his Baby Girl.

That ended rather quickly with the next voice he heard.

"That's great!" Reid exclaimed excitedly.

Derek looked up, flushed, and let her go immediately. "Yeah. Crystal and I will be there."

Penelope had to fight against the pang in her chest. It sounded so strange, him being there with someone else. The two of them were always each others date at the bar. He didn't look happy about it either. Still, he was with Crystal ; there was nothing she could do.

"See you tonight," she replied in a wooden tone.

* * *

The team was sitting in their usual spot. Derek had Crystal sitting next to him, her long brown hair flowing down her back. From what she could see of her, she was a really pretty woman. She had her hand in Derek's, and they were talking to the rest of the team.

"Hey," she said, scooting into the booth next to JJ. Usually she sat next to Derek, but that spot was occupied. "We're here."

"Hey," Reid said, smiling and sitting next to Penelope. He reached for her hand, too. "What do you want to drink, Garcia?"

"Sex on the beach, no grenadine," Derek replied, meeting Penelope's eyes. He always knew exactly what she drank. "I ordered one for you."

Penelope blinked, feeling as if Derek claimed her in his own way, even if he was sitting across from her. She smiled a little nervously and answered, "Thanks."

"Did you get mine too?" Reid asked sarcastically.

Derek shot Reid a look that could kill. His eyes were narrowed, hot and angry. For a moment, the two glowered at each other. The rest of the team looked rather uncomfortable, noticing the palpable friction, but then the tension was broken.

"Spencer, it's nice to see you," Crystal said, smiling warmly at Reid. "I didn't know you worked in the same unit as Derek. You never mentioned that before."

"I didn't know you knew Morgan until a few weeks ago," he replied, smiling back at the beautiful brunette.

"We met at this bar, actually. He's very nice," she answered, patting Derek's hand.

"Oh, yes. Morgan is terrific," Reid said sincerely. "One of my best friends."

Feeling like a cad, Derek knew he had to do something. Something he should've done weeks ago. Meeting Reid's eyes, Derek pushed everything aside and smiled genuinely at the other man. "You're one of mine, too, Reid."

"We're a very close unit," JJ interjected. "Like a family."

"Oh, I know. Derek mentions all of you a lot." She looked over at Penelope, and smiled. "Especially you, Penelope."

Penelope felt like she was kicked in the gut. If he was talking to his girlfriend about her, she was obviously just a friend to him. She was grateful her drink came. She took a big sip, then answered, "Yep. We're the best of pals."

The conversation continued around the table, with everyone learning a lot more about Crystal and counter terrorism. The girl was a wizard, exactly like Reid in her mannerisms and her speaking pattern. It was incredible the similarities between the two.

To top things off, she spent the majority of her time looking at Reid. Spencer was missing his sweater and his tie, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. He was dressed like a skinny version of Derek, and it obviously appealed to Crystal . She was staring at his throat, and Reid was _smirking _back at her. Reid... smirking sensuously.

P wanted to clap, she was so proud of him.

Penelope glanced at Derek, who did not look at all happy. He wasn't saying anything; he was just frowning, sitting back and listening to the conversation. He'd occasionally fidget and shift in his chair. Pen would look over and try to smile at him, but he wasn't returning it. He would just stare at her blankly, which made her uncomfortable.

" Crystal ," Derek said, interrupting the conversation. It was obvious he needed to move, like he couldn't sit there a moment longer. "You want to dance?"

"That's a good idea," Reid answered, smiling at her. "Penelope?"

"P doesn't dance," Derek growled, glaring over at Reid. "You know that. I've asked. She never agrees to it."

"I'd love to dance," Pen retorted, glaring over at Morgan. He didn't have the right to answer for her. Besides, she wanted to dance with Reid. It would be another way for him to impress the ladies.

On the dance floor, Reid swallowed hard and croaked, "I don't know how to do this very well. Morgan was right; I asked because I knew you'd turn me down!"

"Trust me, you'll be fine," Pen said, giving him an encouraging grin. She looped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist. "One hand higher on my waist, and the other on my butt and push me into you."

"Good Lord, Penelope," he squeaked, looking down at her. He complied, but started to blush.

"No! Reid, hide that blush," she ordered with mock sternness.

He chuckled. "Okay." A few moments later, he said, "You know, this is highly pleasurable."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, smiling back at him.

He looked questioningly at her and asked, "Why don't you ever do it with Morgan, then?"

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, trying to lose the tension she felt. "Too much chemistry. Wouldn't feel the same with him."

"Oh," he replied softly, patting her back, understanding.

"Switch partners," a familiar voice stated. She raised her head to see Derek and Crystal standing nearby. Derek had tapped Reid's shoulder with a thunk.

Reid hesitated, noticing Morgan's obvious aggression and Penelope's hesiation. "I don't think-"

Penelope saw the look of dejection on Crystal 's face. It was clear she wanted to dance with Reid, badly. Reid was obviously protecting her after the last comment she said, and from Morgan's wrath. Bless Reid's heart, but she had nothing to fear from Derek.

Pen smiled up at Reid. "Spence, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his warm brown eyes questioning.

She nodded.

He smiled and touched her cheek. He gave her a little kiss near her mouth, and then looked at Morgan warningly. "Okay. She's yours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile on these hectic days. I am off to do Bikram Yoga (That yoga in a hot room...), thought I'd post this and heat things up before I go (Hee hee)..._

Penelope's heart leapt into her throat as Derek reached out with his firm, strong arm and pulled her into his embrace. She noted she didn't have to tell him where to put his hands. Of course, he was well practiced in this sort of thing! He cradled her in his arms, made her feel safe, warm, and almost immediately aroused. This was not going to be easy, keeping her cool. She knew it was a bad idea to dance with him, she _knew_ it, but she couldn't deny Reid his chance with his dream girl.

And in her heart, more than anything else, she wanted to dance with Derek, even to just once feel like she truly belonged to him.

Slowly, they began to move together, her thighs brushing against his, her breasts pressed against the firmness of his chest. She completely melted into him, all her softness against his hardness. It was dizzying, how well they meshed, so different from dancing with Reid, or any other man, for that matter. She felt light as a feather in his arms, their movements perfectly matched.

"So, we're finally dancing together after all these years," he murmured, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

She looked up into his eyes and took a shuddering breath, the velvet warmth and heat of his deep brown eyes snaring hers. She couldn't speak, she could barely move; she could only feel his hands supporting her, keeping her from any missteps. She closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts back, and felt the world begin to spin again. He stroked her back softly, slowly, easing tension like she was an overexcited kitten.

"You dance beautifully, Penelope," he whispered softly, and she felt the world melt away. It was just herself and Derek, like it was always meant to be.

He leaned forward, and her arms to looped higher around his shoulders. He moved his thigh between hers, allowing her body to press closer. Moving one hand down to her bottom, he guided her movements against his body.

They moved completely as one, the two of them in perfect synchrony. She didn't care anymore that she was supposed to be with a different man, she didn't care that they weren't on the best terms. All she wanted was to be part of him.

She glanced up and gasped. She was practically scalded by the heat, by the amount of desire she could feel radiating off of him. He paused, his head close to hers, holding stock still. She could feel his warm, quick breaths gently fanning across her lips. She noticed his look, hot and dark, staring at her mouth.

"Derek," she breathed, as he brought his mouth forward and captured hers. Like an explosion, the sensations hit her. His lips were firm, dry and warm, and tasted so earthy, so delicious and uniquely him. He played with her lips, moving against hers, exploring. He coaxed her to open her mouth, and pulled her forward to lean against his chest.

And she began to fall even farther under the magic of his kiss.

* * *

Spencer Reid was a genius, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was feeling was so right. The moment he guided Crystal into his embrace, he felt it. Incredible energy, like photons splitting, that ricocheted throughout his body. It was so different than the pleasant feeling he had dancing with Penelope.

He realized now this was the chemistry Garcia said she felt with Morgan, why she couldn't dance with him and not betray how she really felt. Because right now, he couldn't lie about how he felt about Crystal if his life depended on it.

She had her hands on his shoulders; he could feel the coolness of her palms. She was looking up at him with her bright eyes, dazzling and beautiful like she was. She had the pinkest cheeks, and she was worrying her bottom lip with her white teeth. She was obviously excited, and very nervous, too.

"Don't be nervous," he said, splaying his hand on the small of her back. He felt a slight tremor go through her body.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks flushing pinker, looking away from him. "I'm not very good at this."

Reid gave a short laugh. "Neither am I."

"Really?" Her surprised look, her mouth making a little _o_, made him grin. "You move so perfectly; I would never have known."

"You dance wonderfully, too," he said huskily, pressing her a little closer.

For the first time in his life, he was completely in tune to what another person was doing. He'd never been socially adept, but at this moment, he felt smooth, almost suave. He heard her slight intake of breath, felt her body temperature rising degree by degree, and knew she was totally into him. It was an awesome experience.

Crystal moved her hands behind the strong column of his neck. She swallowed slightly, looking up at him. "Wow... I've never felt like this before."

Her soft whisper made his mind start working again. For awhile, he had the blissful experience of just feeling. It happened so rarely in his life, not to question or think. His returning thought was an ugly one, one that was mixed with jealousy.

He reacted without really thinking. "That's rather astonishing, considering you're dating Derek Morgan."

Her hands immediately loosened, and she frowned.

"Wait," he said, panic rising. She was trying to move away, and he didn't want that. At that moment, if she were to move away, he'd dissolve into nothingness. "I'm sorry."

After a second's thought, she stepped back into his arms. She laid her cheek against his shoulder. "We're just friends, Spencer."

Spencer fought off stiffening, showing how much that comment hurt him. No matter what he wanted with Crystal , she didn't feel the same. He felt foolish, for the first time in his life. What was he thinking? He was no Morgan. He didn't have a suave or cool bone in his body; how in the universe did he think he could compete?

He sighed heavily and answered, "I've discerned that we are."

"No," she said, shaking her head against his chest, "I meant that Derek and I are just friends. I'm new in town; we went out, but I was more like a kid sister to him."

"You're jesting."

"He's my friend. Not like you and Penelope; she seems to really like you." She looked up at him, and then glanced away, but not before she could hide her full lower lip. "I'm happy for you; truly I am."

His heart was completely singing. He stopped moving and caught her blue eyes with velvety brown ones. "She's my friend, too. An exceptionally good friend to be sure, but that's all."

Her smile was brilliant. "Now you're the one who's jesting!"

"Would you care to leave, so we can discuss this further?" His grin was infectious.

She looked like she was ready to happily run away with him, which absolutely made his day. However, she stopped quickly in her tracks. "What about Derek and Penelope?"

Reid turned to see Morgan and Garcia in a relatively heavy lip lock. He wanted to cheer: mission accomplished!

He was still smiling when he looked back at Crystal and pointed over to them. "I think they're otherwise occupied."

Crystal smiled and put her hand in his, and they headed towards the door. Reid glanced over at the table where the team was sitting. JJ had a beaming smile, Prentiss was giving the thumb's up sign, Rossi was clapping, and Hotch was shaking his head, chuckling.

He waved sheepishly; there was no fooling a table full of BAU agents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_AN: Thanks again for the reviews, you glorious people, you! As for the story, oh boy... there is a lot going on here..._

Penelope stood there, swaying into Derek, swallowing his moans along with her own. His hands were in her hair, his mouth slanted over hers, and she couldn't see or feel anything but him. Good Lord, could the man kiss! It was incredible, the feelings surging throughout her body. She leaned towards him, reaching her hands up to cup his head, to draw him closer, his tongue deeper. She was on the verge of devouring him like she truly wanted to, when he drew back suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"So, how does my kiss compare with Reid's?"

She felt her gut hit the floor and a wave of nausea swept over her. It was a cold, ugly, jealous thing to say, and it hurt. It made her feel like a tramp, like she'd switch from man to man. Without thinking, she reached a hand up and slapped him hard, and then turned to leave.

Derek reached for her waist, slamming her back into his body. She could feel his hot breath scalding the side of her neck. "Look at the damn door, Penelope. Reid is leaving with Crystal."

A chill ran down her body at what she'd just done. She looked over at the table where the rest of the team sat, staring at them with open mouthed amazement. She flushed, feeling absolutely ill. She bit her knuckle nervously.

"Oh, God, Derek," she moaned, her stomach flipping. She was going to vomit, she knew it.

He gripped her upper arm in his large hand and dragged her back to the table. "P is feeling sick. I'm taking her home."

JJ thrust Pen's purse at Derek. "Go."

Once outside, the cold air helped calm her stomach. He opened the door to his truck and helped her in. She was heartbroken over what she'd done to poor Reid. She was supposed to be helping him, and she threw herself at Derek instead because she couldn't control herself. It undermined everything they worked for.

He would never forgive her, and she didn't deserve his forgiveness. She should've stayed away from Derek, should've said she sprained her ankle or something. Anything but be near him.

"Feeling better?" he asked, never looking away from the road. "You looked pretty green there."

"I'm fine," she said, lying.

They drove in silence for a long while before Derek sighed heavily. "Listen. I know it's too little, too late, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I'm sure Reid will forgive you. I jumped at the chance and made you kiss me."

She scowled. "I kissed you back. It was just as much my fault."

"No, I initiated it," he retorted, sounding somewhat angry again. "I'll tell your little _boy toy_, and he'll forgive you."

She glared at his non-smiling profile. "You let me fix it with my boy_friend_, mister. It's my job. You fix it with Crystal ."

"There's nothing to fix with Crystal," he said flatly. "If I'm dating a woman, I don't go kissing another woman in front of her. I'm a player, not a cad."

"Oh, and I'm the type who would kiss you, then go be with Reid?" she asked, her back up from the apparent insult.

"Hush," he said, pulling in front of her place. He turned to look at her. "Damn it. I can barely talk to you anymore. You should know I didn't mean it that way."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you mean it?"

"I meant that I am exclusive, even with my player reputation, when I am dating someone." He smirked a little at her. "I'm speaking for myself, only, not putting words in your mouth. I don't fool around, even when the woman is as irresistible as you."

She took the compliment in, but was still confused. "Then why did you do it?"

"I was jealous, okay?" He sighed and looked away from her. "You danced with Reid, and I wanted to dance with you. For years I've wanted to dance with you, P, and when it finally happened, I couldn't help myself." His voice was just above a whisper when he said, "I got carried away."

"I did, too," she answered softly.

He looked back at her, like he wanted her to repeat what she just said. However, a moment later, his mouth tightened and he looked out the front window, away from her. "Well, I was wrong to get carried away. You really care for Reid. You slapped me, you were sick that he left you with me; it's obvious you want to be with Reid."

"What about Crystal?" she retorted. "Don't you want to be with Crystal ?"

"I already told you; it's done with Crystal. There was nothing there to begin with, anyway."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about that; I've said too much already," he snapped, scowling. He took a deep breath, like he was trying to control his thinking. A moment later, he sighed and said, "Look. I kissed you, I initiated it, I take responsibility. I'm the one that started it, not the other way around. This wasn't your fault. I lost control. I let it get out of hand, and I'm sorry."

"That doesn't exclude that I kissed you back, Derek," she answered, feeling somewhat confused. There was so much to be confused about. What was he trying to say? He wanted it, but he was sorry he did it?

"I took advantage of you; there is no doubt of that. I wanted it so badly," he said, sounding as miserable as she felt. " I put everything I had into that, but I know now I was wrong to do it.

He paused for a second, looking sadder than she'd ever seen him look before. "You'll have your Reid. He's a good guy; I know why you want him. He's likable. Fuck, _I_ like him." He tried to smile at her, a glimpse of her best friend coming back. "I'll make it better, baby. He'll understand."

It took her a second to really listen to what he was saying. He lost control, he wanted it, he initiated it, he let it get out of hand. It sounded completely like he didn't think she wanted anything to do with him. The man was absolutely dense. How could he think she could go from moaning in his arms to not wanting him at all?

She participated in that kiss, if he liked it or not.

It hit her then. This wasn't a tease or a thrill; this was Derek, baring his soul to her and thinking she didn't want him. Not only that, he loved her enough he wanted to give her what would make her happy, even if he was miserable. He had it so confused, so mixed up, like she did for so long.

Not anymore.

She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. She wasn't about to let him back away from that.

She needed a few questions answered, and the first one was the most important to her at the moment. "Derek?"

"What?" he growled.

"You said you really wanted to, more than anything." She caught his eyes. "Do you still?"

His brows knit in confusion. "Do I still what?"

"Do you still want to kiss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the problems accessing the chapters. There is something funky going on with the site, and I don't know what it is. We all have to grin and bear it... Please see the note at the end of the chapter, okay?..._

Derek stared at her for just a moment. She could tell he was breathing heavily, like he was warring in his mind. When he spoke, his voice was husky, heavy. "Do I still want to kiss you?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

She sighed disappointedly. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. It made her uncertain, it made her doubt what she heard, and she hated feeling that way. She hated questioning herself.

Come to think of it, she didn't know why she always questioned what she felt with Derek...

That wasn't true. She knew exactly why- She loved him. With Morgan, if she made the wrong decision, there was so much to lose, much more than with any other person on this earth.

But this being on the fence, this indecision he seemed to have with her, was driving her crazy. Either he wanted her or he didn't. It was that simple.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look, I-"

The last thing she heard was a low growl, and then he was on her, his mouth was on hers, completely devouring her. He was obviously starving for her; the intensity of his kiss was breathtaking. He was pressed hard against her, nearly on top of her, his hands pushing on the back of her seat bracketing her shoulders. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and, oh! It was glorious.

Sliding his tongue between her lips, he scalded her with his heat. She opened, drawing him deeper into her mouth. She feasted on him, too. After all, she was just as hungry as he was. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the only place she could reach him, and held tightly, savoring each sinewy muscle she could touch.

The heat and passion was radiating off of him as he ripped his mouth away from hers. "Do I want to kiss you?" he muttered. "That's the stupidest question I have ever heard. I've wanted to kiss you for six fucking years."

He didn't let her reply. Instead, he continued his strategic attack on her senses. He moved his hands up to cup her head, diving in her curls. When she gasped, his tongue took possession of hers again. He slanted his mouth across hers for greater access, deeper thrusting. This wasn't a gentle kiss like what was on the dance floor, nor an exploratory one meant for teasing into arousal. This was a predatory kiss, meant for claiming, mastering, unlike any kiss she'd ever had before. With that kiss, Derek was saying she was his.

She didn't doubt it and she sure as hell wasn't going to fight it; she wanted to be his forever.

She kissed him back, sucking his bottom lip between hers and raking her teeth against it before releasing it. He groaned, and she felt him as he shuddered under her hands. God, she wanted this. She wanted this for as long as she could remember. She'd dreamed about this, about doing exactly this to him for so long. Now that she was doing it, it was so, so... awesome. There was no other words for it.

Still, as he leaned harder against her, trying to get the feel of his chest against her breasts burned on her mind indelibly, she realized something. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. She didn't think it would ever be enough. She was so, so ready for more.

Penelope reached her hand down between them, felt the throbbing heat of his arousal through the tight denim he was wearing. She gave a squeeze, molding her hand against him.

He reached his hand down to her wrist to stop her from continuing her caresses. "Hell, no, Baby Girl. Don't."

"Why?"

His eyes were glittering, feral in intensity. "I am so close to flipping you on your back and taking you in the back seat. If you touch me, I won't stop."

She smiled slowly back at him. "I don't want you to stop."

A flame jumped in his eyes and he growled over at her, before quelling it. "Damn it." He sat back in his seat, closed his eyes, and ran a hand over his face. He gripped the steering wheel, so hard his knuckles were white, and faced her. "What about Reid? He... Damn!... I can't... ." He shook his head and looked back at the steering wheel, cursing yet again.

She watched Morgan, watched his every move, his every expression, and her heart beat accelerated. It was pounding hard in her chest. Derek looked angry, but beneath that anger was such hurt. It was obvious to her he wanted her, but no matter what he said, no matter how angry he seemed to be at Reid, he didn't want to hurt him, either. He was waging a war inside himself with his conscience; she could literally see what he was thinking. It broke her heart; she never wanted him to suffer.

It was definitely time to come completely clean. "Derek, Reid and I are friends. No, closer than friends. Like brother and sister."

Derek stiffened, thinking of what she said to him earlier, that they were like that. "Meaning?"

"Siblings, honey," she said. "Not at all what we are together."

He stepped out of the car, opened her door, and helped her out. He leaned closer, his eyes hot, dark, his hand bracing against the side of the truck. "What are we together, angel?"

_AN: Alright folks, here is the big question: What do you want? The M rated or the T rated ending? Let me know and I will post it tomorrow! Love, Kricket_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_AN: Rated M won by a landslide. I actually wrote both! Harlie can vouch for me (She voted M, too, BTW!)...I think I need to tame down kisses to get a different rating, but man... I love writing kisses... and getting kisses... mmm... Whoops! That being said, enjoy!_

_AN2: Working on an epilogue now..._

Lightly touching her, just barely making contact with his body, yet still close enough to make her blood sing throughout her body, Derek whispered softly, "Well?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer; he leaned forward and started to kiss the side of her neck gently, teasing, licking slowly up the column to her ear. He licked a spot just under her lobe that made her legs shake and quiver.

She closed her eyes, leaning against the door, because her legs wouldn't support her completely anymore. God, the emotions rocketing through her were incredible: hot, swirling, mad passion, and lust like she'd never felt before.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, then bit down, enough to make her gasp. "You didn't answer me, Baby Girl. What are we together?"

She opened her eyes. She was dizzy with desire; she took a steadying breath. "We're hot for each other, Derek."

He leaned forward, starting to devour her neck. "Oh, fuck, yes. Tell me more..."

"We... oh God, we want each other," she moaned, his tongue licking, his teeth biting. Finally, he was giving her what she wanted, more pressure, more feeling... more. "We... oooh..we.."

Words failed her as he brought his hands up to her breasts. He moved his flat palms over her nipples, circling slowly. "Is that all we are to each other, sweetheart? Really?" he breathed. "What else?"

"Need," she panted, her fingers digging into his biceps. "We...need this. Derek, now... please..."

"Oh, hell, yes," he growled. He grabbed her hand and half walked, half ran with her to the door of her apartment.

She opened the door with shaking hands, nearly dropping the keys. She looked up at him, with a wordless plea for him to do something, anything.

A second later, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her across her living room, through the beaded curtain that served as her bedroom door.

"What else?" he asked, laying her on her bed, pulling off the leather boots she was wearing. He rolled off her stocking, and kissed her toes. He rubbed the instep of her foot, then trailed his fingers up her legs, as he cajoled, "C'mon, baby. Tell me."

"We're best friends," she added quickly, watching him take off his shoes, his socks, and his shirt. She tried to continue, but then he started removing his jeans. "Always there for each oth... oh, my."

He smirked as she stared at him standing there naked. She was completely speechless at the moment.

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Epilogue**

__

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! This was such a fun story to write. I love the characters, and I hope it shows in my writing. See you next story! Love, Kricket  
_

After spending the weekend together, Penelope and Derek walked into the BAU, hand in hand, beaming brightly. There was so much love radiating between the two, it was visible to the naked eye. There was no hiding it from anyone within a fifty foot radius.

Prentiss, holding her coffee cup, was the first person from the team to see them. "Thank God," she said, grinning. "Now I don't have to deal with Morgan's pissy mood anymore."

"Pissy?" Derek remarked, trying to frown, but failing miserably. He was too happy for that. "I wasn't in a pissy mood."

"Bull," Emily snorted. "You were unbearable and nearly impossible to be around."

"I was concerned he was going to kill Reid," Hotch said, as he walked by, reading a clipboard. He stopped, then looked up. "Congratulations, by the way." Then he continued on, business as usual.

"Well, I'm glad this drama is over," Rossi commented, entering the area. "For awhile it was like the _Twilight Zone _here. Surly, moony Morgan... Kitten and Reid... that's odd happenings."

Derek thought about arguing again about his behavior, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Where is our boy genius, anyway?" Penelope asked.

JJ entered the room, a big smile on her face. "He called and said he was going to be late. He was taking a _friend_ to work today."

"Ooooh!" Prentiss and Garcia chimed in, identical grins on their faces.

A moment later, Reid walked it. He had dark circles under his eyes and was a touch disheveled, which was very surprising with the usually fastidious Reid.

When everyone turned and stared at him, he looked confused, then looked behind himself. "What?"

Morgan smiled at him. "Late night, killer?"

"Late night with a book?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

Reid didn't quite catch the tone, and began to stammer, "Well, I... umm.."

"He's kidding," Emily said, saving Reid from himself.

"Oh! Oh, yes," Reid replied. "Well, I suppose..."

"Yeah, we better hit it." Derek paused by Reid for a second. "You might wanna wipe that lipstick off your upper lip before you head to your desk."

Reid wiped his mouth, blushing furiously.

Pen slugged him in the arm. "That was mean!"

Derek laughed, putting his arm around Penelope's waist, his eyes twinkling happily. "Serves him right, messing in my affairs..."

Pen smiled. She'd told Derek all about the plan she and Reid had over the weekend, and he begrudgingly forgave both herself and Reid, and even admitted it was a good push in the right direction. Later, he sent Reid a text apologizing for being an ass to him. The resident genius sent one back, saying _All's well that ends well._

So, although Derek's words were sharp, the emotion behind them wasn't. She snuggled into his side a bit more.

Reid, who figured out the lipstick trick a second too late, watched the two of them walk away and began to smile again. It was true: some things he was _definitely_ naive about. However...Garcia and Morgan, himself and Crystal... happily ever after.

He was indeed a master magician.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he whistled a happy tune on the way to his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- SURPRISE EXTENDED CHAPTERS**

_AN: Hi, everyone. I was working the graveyard shift last night, and I got Finlaure's review, wanting to see Crystal and Reid's love scene... I got quite a few messages and such about Reid and his love life!... So, on lunch break, here is what I came up with...It's gonna take me three chapters to tell the whole story (I am doing something completely different, just posting as I write, so bear with me, okay?)... I hope you enjoy..._

Spencer Reid was not a Lothario. That went without saying. He was experienced, despite what Morgan and a lot of the other team members thought. He just didn't believe in advertising that fact. He assumed the reason people thought he was a virgin was because he blushed a lot, was rather embarrassed about sexual conversations, and didn't really date that much.

There were many reasons he didn't sleep around. One was because he never had the right woman to do it with. He had offers; many offers, actually. He grew up in Vegas, where sex was like a handshake to most people, and he had very little true adult supervision. Instead, he was more of the adult, taking care of his mother and whomever else needed his aid.

Secondly, he was very well educated. Being a genius, but also being a man with male hormones screaming throughout his body, he read just about everything possible about sex. He knew positions that would make Morgan, Garcia and even Rossi blush. He knew ancient ways to satisfy women. He knew ways to delay ejaculation that would easily put him the same category as Ron Jeremy, the porn king.

However, with all that, he also knew every single disease that was out there, every complication and problem that came with being sexually promiscuous. He had enough to worry about in his life; he didn't need to impregnate someone or become blind from syphilis.

Sex was also very technical to him. Without the love and compassion that came with being with the right person, he was just ejaculating for the pure pleasure of it. Not denying that ejaculation was pleasurable; it was and he loved doing it, but he could do that without giving some woman the wrong idea, or feeling socially uncomfortable and awkward.

So, he wasn't as smooth as Morgan, as experienced as Rossi, or even as confident as Hotch was when it came to sexual relations. And to be honest, Spencer Reid didn't really care.

Until now.

He'd been dating Crystal Langley for a month, now, and the desire to make love to her, to truly make love, was driving him crazy. They kissed, a lot. Oh, how they kissed! Hours, since that first night dancing together, were spent kissing and touching each other. He never felt the chemistry he felt with anyone like he felt with Crystal.

"Get lucky last night, kid?" Morgan asked, waking him out of his thinking. The older agent was grinning at him like an idiot as he plopped down in the chair across from him.

Reid glowered at Morgan. "That's none of your business. I don't kiss and tell like you do."

Instead of being offended, Derek grinned even more. Reid didn't know that was humanly possible. "Hey, if I didn't kiss and tell, my Baby Girl would for me. We got nothin' to hide."

"Well, some people think that sort of display is nauseating."

Derek's grin started to vanish. "Reid, what the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Uh uh," Derek replied, shaking his head. "Don't you lie to me; I know you too damn well. Spill."

"I just don't think discussing-"

"Coming from the man who manipulated his way into organizing my relationship- which I do thank you for- that isn't gonna cut it with me."

A couple of weeks ago, Reid told Morgan and Garcia his true plan about getting them together. The both of them were quite peeved with him for _playing them like chess pieces_, but let it slide because it all turned out well in the long run.

Separately, they both thanked him later.

Looking at Morgan's concerned face, he sighed and scowled. "No. I didn't _get lucky_."

Derek's eyebrows went up. "You and Crystal have a fight?"

Reid mumbled, "No."

Morgan shrugged, looking confused. "Then what's the issue?"

"We haven't made love yet."

"Say what?"

Reid narrowed his eyes. "You heard me."

"Well, that's... you aren't a _virgin_, are you?"

"No!" he exclaimed defensively, then calmed down. "It's just that... well.. the right time has never presented itself."

"No such thing," Morgan smirked. "You make the time right, killer."

"How?"

Morgan stopped smirking. "How?"

"Yes, how. How do you make the right time?"

"I don't... you just do!" Derek stammered. "Hell, man. You have to know how to seduce the girl. You know what floats her boat, gets her cooking, turns her crank."

"She's a woman, Morgan, not machinery."

"Oh, no," Morgan said, grinning again. "That's where you're wrong in thinking. See, a woman is like a sweet Corvette. You tune her up, make her purr, baby her, treat her right, and you go for the ride of your life."

"Are you asking _Morgan_ for relationship advice?" Emily interjected from nearby. "Don't ask him; ask a woman. Like me. I'll help you."

Reid began to blush. Talking to Morgan was one thing, talking to Prentiss, another woman, was beyond embarrassing. It's bad enough having your male friends know issues, but female...

"What's wrong with asking me?" Derek asked, scowling at Prentiss. "Garcia is damned satisfied, and you know it."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You and Garcia were so overdue, you barely have to blink now and you satisfy each other. That isn't going to help someone in Reid's shoes."

Morgan opened his mouth to argue against it, then shut it quickly. He stood and gestured with open palms towards Reid. "Have at it, Prentiss."

Emily pulled her chair closer and said, "Reid. You'll know."

"Real sage advice there, Em," Derek quipped, before walking away.

"How?"

Emily glared at Derek's retreating back, then smiled gently at Reid. "You will know when the time is right. Just go with your gut, like you do on the field."

"You should talk to her," JJ said, dropping a file on his desk.

Reid turned even redder. Sweet mother of God!

"Ask her what she thinks, what she wants. Maybe she wants more now, maybe she doesn't, but you have to know."

Reid had enough. He scowled and announced, "Anyone else want to add input to my life?"

"Yeah," Rossi said, getting ready to go in his office. "Your tie is ugly."

He looked down at his tie. "It's not that bad, is it?"

JJ and Emily nodded sympathetically, then walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I think this has a different feel than D & P, what I think is true to Reid and Crystal...

When it came down to it, all of the advice boggled Reid. He was going to try his best to put all of their thoughts together and come up with a reasonable solution to the problem he was having. He believed strongly in the scientific method: take subjective and objective data, compile it, test the theory, and come up with an evaluation of said theory at the end.

However, he felt his subjective data, the things he gathered from his friends, was faulty. What Morgan had said didn't make much sense. A car? He had a feeling if Penelope knew he was comparing her to a car, she'd be rather unhappy. What woman would want to be thought of as a machine? Prentiss was worse. She had said he'd know. He didn't know now, that was why he'd asked! Reid had never had the easiest time following his gut. He was not a f_ly by the seat of his pants_ sort of person.

The only one that had made true sense was JJ. He could ask Crystal, but just coming out and saying, _Hey, do you feel that this is the opportune moment to have intercourse?_ seemed crass to say the least.

So, he sat on his couch, his arm around Crystal, watching _Twilight_ (Crystal felt he needed more pop culture), more confused than he was starting. He decided he needed to rely on his objective data much more strongly. For instance, Crystal was leaning against his side, her hand on his thigh, drawing little hearts on the fabric of his slacks. She would turn her face up to his often for a kiss, and the kisses lasted so long, he lost track of the plot of the movie. Her breathing was a little faster, and she felt so warm, so soft pressed to his side.

All of the data he'd collected showed she was into him, and... dear Lord, he was so into her. He could barely breathe or think around her; all of his functions were zoned in and focused on her. Her smell, a maddening scent of apples, pears, and Crystal herself, overwhelmed his senses. He ran his fingers up and down the curve of her arm, over and over, feeling the soft skin bared by her sleeveless blouse. He couldn't stop touching her. He began to trail his fingers up the smooth column of her neck, to her jawline, and back.

"Spencer?" she asked, looking up at him with curious deep blue eyes. Her voice was husky, excited.

Cupping her face in his palm, he leaned over and began to kiss her. The pure electric chemistry that occurred between them exploded into driving need. He thought briefly about Morgan, saying he needed to make the time right. This time, the time felt right. This time, he wasn't going to stop. He didn't think he could stop, he wanted her so badly.

That brought to mind Prentiss, saying, he'd know. Amazingly, he thought, he did seem to know. It was harder to formulate the thinking about it all, but... it began to make a lot more sense.

As he continued to kiss Crystal, and she kissed him back, he felt her hands at his waist. Siting the need to feel her touch him, he leaned back. He broke the kiss to pull his sweater over his head, then went right back to kissing her again, falling back under the spell. God, he could do this for hours, and never stop. She was the most addicting woman he'd ever tasted. Sweet, salty, a dash of spicy from the Paneer Tikka they'd had for dinner; she was unbelievably delicious.

She began to tug his buttoned down shirt out of the waistband of his trousers, and JJ's advice came to mind. Once she got the shirt out of his pants, he leaned forward more and kissed the side of her neck. Enjoying her moan, he worked his way to her ear, and whispered, "Crystal, do you want this?"

"Yes... oh, Spencer," she breathed, running her hands under his shirt, touching his lean ribcage.

Nearly losing complete control, he captured her lips again in a deep kiss. So much for his ability to have legendary prowess! It was much different being with someone he cared about. And he cared so much about Crystal; he was certain he was in love with her.

Despite her moan of protest, he broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. "Crystal, sweetheart, I want you. I want this more than anything," he said, staring at her lips, finding it hard to talk.

"I do, too," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Lust surged through him, and he had a hell of a time containing it, regardless of the Middle Eastern breathing exercises that he knew. Still, he needed to tell her. He wanted her to know how special she was to him.

Drawing on all of his strength, he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I don't do this with just any girl. I don't want that; I don't need that... but I need you." He leaned forward to kiss her lips, softly. "Crystal... I love you."

Her eyes grew wet with moisture, and her smile was brilliant. "I love you, too."

At that moment, all the words of encouragement, all the advice he had from his teammates, his family really, paid off. Especially Prentiss. There was no doubt, the time was right, and he_ knew_ it. Wonders never did cease.

Standing, he reached a hand out to Crystal. She stood, and they held hands, no words needing to be said, as they headed down the hall to his bedroom.

Yep. He was indeed a magician.

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The Epilogue Chapter**

_AN: Thank you for indulging me with these last few chapters. I hope I answered the question about what happened with Reid and Crystal, and also warmed your very worthy MG loving hearts. Next story is coming soon! Love always, Kricket_

_**Five months later...**_

At a rather nice restaurant in an indiscriminate area of Quantico, Spencer Reid and his ladylove, Crystal, were waiting for Derek and Penelope to meet them for dinner. This was something the four of them did often now, double date at this particular locale. The older couple was late, as usual. Crystal and Reid had learned quickly never to ask _why_ Morgan and Garcia were late after the first time they'd asked...

Sometimes, it didn't pay to be curious!

Glancing at his watch, Reid huffed. They were ten minutes late, already. "Those two are ridiculous."

Crystal giggled, and patted his hand. "They're in love. Like we are."

"But we have the common sense to start making love fifteen minutes earlier, so we can be here on time," he retorted with a grin.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "That is why _you_ are the genius on the team."

"Well said," he murmured, kissing her lips.

"Whoa! Look at all the PDA!"

The dulcet tones of Morgan didn't come close to stopping them from kissing. Instead, Reid murmured against Crystal's lips, "You're late."

Morgan held Penelope's chair out while laughing. She took her seat and he kissed the top of her head, saying, "I know he doesn't want to know why, baby."

She looked up and grinned at Derek. "He knows, love."

The waiter came by and took their order for wine, and Derek ordered appetizers, about six of them. Derek always ordered too much.

"You know we aren't going to be able to eat the pasta now," Penelope remarked.

"I'm starving."

"I should be the one starving," Penelope said, rubbing her belly.

Two months after they started dating, Morgan and Garcia had flown to Chicago and had been married in a quiet ceremony with his family, her brothers, and the BAU team. It was beautiful, and hadn't felt at all rushed. In fact, Derek had said it was way overdue; he had wanted to marry her six years ago.

A month later, Garcia (They still called her Garcia, regardless of her last name) was pregnant.

"Sympathy pains," Derek replied, patting his rock hard belly.

"Speaking of that, how are you feeling?" Reid asked. She had some stomach issues for awhile; he wanted to know if he could order something garlicky without her turning green.

"Eat what you want, Boy Wonder," Pen answered, smiling. "I'm in the clear!"

Reid nearly clapped his hands with joy. "Extra garlic Alfredo, here we come!"

"And extra garlic toast," Crystal added, licking her lips in anticipation. The two of them shared so many similar loves, garlic being just one of them.

The waiter came with wine and the appetizers, and then he took their orders for food.

As the man turned away, Reid stopped him. "Oh, and we need a celebration cake, too."

That was certain to get everyone's attention; it was tradition for the four of them to announce good things with the house celebration cake. Morgan and Garcia looked over at them, and with a flourish, Reid lifted Crystal's newly bejeweled left hand.

"Congratulations!" Penelope said, standing so quickly, she nearly knocked her chair over. She rushed over and gave Crystal and Reid a hug.

Everyone else stood, too, shaking hands and hugging, discussing the big day and the joys in their lives. As everyone sat back down to enjoy the meal, they each thought of how lucky they were that some of the best laid plans... turned out exactly the way they should.


End file.
